Horror in Hogwarts
by Sugar'n'bloodyrainbows
Summary: Something has attacked Draco! Now it's up to Harry to save him. But, will pasts be forgotten? Or will someone get killed in the process? WARNING YAOI ALERT! Heavy smut ahead! Hey guys sorry I accidently put up chapter 1 again but now I fixed it
1. Chapter 1

Something was not right. Chilling winds blew in through the window... The window should not be opened. Draco hestiantly stepped up to the window. Just as he had feared, the lock was broken off. He searched frantically around the the Slytherin Common Room. Nothing. Draco felt something warm against his neck, he turned around. A creature so vile and evil stood there, Draco let out an ear piercing scream, heard throughout all of Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting amongst his friends, chatting with Ron and Hermione, when suddenly, An ear piecing screeching was heard through out the entire castle. Everyone jumped up to there feet, running towards the screeching, Harry searched around frantically, scanning the room for missing people, Draco was not there.  
"It came from Slytherin!" Someone shouted.  
Quickly and hurridly, Harry and everyone else ran towards the Slytherin portrait hole. Blaise Zabini volunteered to look first. Blaise walked inside and looked around and let out a very girlish scream. He ran out of the portrait hole gasping and crying, face red and tear strewn.  
"I-i-it wasn't human! It has Draco!" He sobbed loudly.  
Gasps were heard.  
"let me go look, I don't care if it is Slytherin territory, something might be killing him!" Harry said.  
"Alright Harry."  
Harry walked through the portrait hole, 'I'm in Slytherin territory now' he thought, there was a trail of something silver mixed with blood leading from the common room into the bedchambers. He followed the trail, wand in hand. He walked through a door and gasped aloud. There was Draco, bloodied and bruised hanging from the bed wrists tied together to keep him up with bed curtains, blood trailed down his wrists his shirt had been torn off and was haphazardly thrown away his chest was revealed, cuts were everywhere, carved deeply into his chest, making it look crimson red.  
"Oh my god... Draco..." Harry whispered.  
Harry looked around, the window had been broken in and whatever had gotten hold of Draco was gone now. Harry withdrew his wand and muttered a spell which cut Draco down, slashing the curtains significantly, dropping Draco . Harry caught Draco in his arms and ran to the portrait hole. Everyone gasped when they saw the condition Draco was in. Madam Pomfrey quickly ran up and barked, "Quickly, let's get him to the hospital wing!"

End of Chapter One. TBC

**Grr it's so frikin short i hate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco first awoke he quickly realized, he was not in his bed. He was in the infirmary. He looked over to see a get well soon card on the stand at the edge of his bed. He sat up, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Lie down, Draco, please?" He heard a soft voice whisper. He looked up and saw Harry sitting at his bedside table.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, everyone heard a scream echoing through the castle, we all went back to the slytherin portrait hole and Blaise went in and came back out crying. Then, I went in and found you bloody and dying." Harry said softly.

Draco winced at the memory, suddenly realizing that it was a demon who attacked him.

"I remember, a demon, black and wispy, trying to... kill me..." Draco whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Don't be, Potter. It wasn't your fault, it was mine for not seeing the lock had been broken on the window..."

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey walked in and asked kindly for Harry to leave. Once Harry had left Madam Pomfrey asked Draco to drink a strange liquid in a goblet. Draco downed the liquid in one gulp as he knew it would taste foul.

"Now, tell me, Draco what did this demon look like?" she asked him.

"Like a fallen angel, with big black wings that were bleeding, horns that curved slightly, and he had a strange emblem carved into his face." he said "Wait! What the bloody hell did you do to me?

"Relax Mr. Malfoy, it was only a truth potion." She explained calmy. "Now I will bring you a sleeping draught and you will rest, okay?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." he said quietly, untrusting of the medical witch.

When Madam Pomfrey returned she had, with a goblet of sleeping draught. Draco downed the sleeping draught and passed out as he was really tired. He dreamt of Harry that night and could not figure out why... he also saw Seamus and Dean going at it, which scared the hell out of him, and almost caused him to shit his pants...

Meanwhile, Harry was dreaming about Draco,

_Draco was kissing him, his archenemy! He kissed back, feverous and steaming kisses, so hot, they bruised the skin of Harry's lips. Harry had sudeenly realized that they were both naked, as Draco started to grind against Harry shamelessly, their erections clashing together, making them moan loudly then, "Harry... Wake up sleeping beauty...Wake Up... Wake Up!...WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!"_

Harry woke up, gasping for air.

"Woah, mate calm down it was only a dream!" Ron said.

"Yeah thanks Ron for waking me up very weird dream..."

"What about?'' He asked.

"I don't know..."

"Weird."

"Yeah I know."

**A/N: Well this one seems better... REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! Love the two people who reviewed on my first chapter thanks, kitty tokyo uzumaki and Tonks-666 love you both soooo much~!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco was released from the infirmary, after much pep talk to Madam Pomfrey, Draco was aching when he got back the the Slytherin dorms. He collapsed as soon as he got to his bed. Groaning, he heard someone else walk in the dorms.

"Hey, Draco, when did you get out of the infirmary?" Blaise asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." Draco replied calmly.

"Oh, cool." Blaise said. He waited for a reply but then he heard a snore. *snoring noises*.

''Well, I'll just leave then." Blaise murmured to himself. Suddenly, a pillow flew from Draco's bed curtain, seeing as everything in the room was fixed now, and hit Blaise squarely in the head.

"Stop talking you faggot!" Draco slurred, half asleep.

"Meanie!" Blaise whispered angrily. As Blaise was storming off, Draco yelled,"I heard that!''

Harry was nervous, he desperately wished to talk to Malfoy soon. He'd had a another dream,

_Draco squirmed beneath Harry their erections weeping precum from the tips._

_"Please, Harry, I need this!'' Draco desperately cried out._

_"I don't want to hurt you, love." Harry whispered softly._

_"You won't! Please? For me?" Draco begged._

_"Okay, love." Harry replied._

*POOF!* Harry woke up , gasping and face flushed.

"Another weird dream?" Ron asked.

"Yeah..."

"Why won't you tell me what it's about?''

"Because it's weird."

"But, you're losing sleep and you look like shit."

"Thank you, Ron for that pleasant comment." Harry said sarcastically, then rolled his eyes.

Draco slowly dragged himself to the Great hall, flanked by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

He sat down in his usual seat, sitting beside Zabini and Goyle.

"Hey, Draco you look like shit." Blaise commented.

"Weird dreams?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah." Draco replied.

"Well that's not a shock since you _were_ attacked by that demon thingie." Crabbe butted in.

"Well what did you expect? For me to all of a sudden to stop being a dick and start being nice and shitting rainbows and unicorns?'' Draco retorted hotly.

"Wow, Draco, that's a little extreme..." Pansy said, while everyone laughed their freaking heads off, then laughed along with them, while Draco fumed silently.

Harry watched silently at Malfoy making sure he was okay then he heard what he had just heard and had the urge to share it with everyone else.

"You guys will never guess what I just heard."

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Malfoy just said, Well what did you expect? For me to all of a sudden to stop being a dick and start being nice and shitting rainbows and unicorns?''

"Whoa..." Everyone said, then laughed just like Malfoy's group did.

**A/N: Well I haven't really gotten to the mystery part yet but hey I'm only human.**

**I MADE WAFFLES TO GO WITH THE COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS!1!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sat, wondering what was it that almost killed him, he knew, of course, it was his fathers doing, but still what was it. That was why he was currently at the library, looking for possible demons that could have attacked him in books, so far he had come up with likely fallen angel looking demons, Abezethibou (A/N: hey for people who don't know this the demon has only one wing), Balberith, Belial, Focalor, and Lillith. Draco sat quietly, looking over what the last name meant, a fallen female angel demon who kidnaps or kills children or teenagers, that was a possiblility, after all, the demon had tried to kill him.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is time for dinner," Madam Pince said suddenly, "and I am not allowed to leave you alone here for you're safety, the demon might come back again."

"Okay, I will leave, after I put these books up." Draco said quietly.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pince said and left the library without another word.

As Draco was putting the books up, he heard lightning crash, and looked out the window to see it storming, but, when another lightning crashed the outline of a figure with wings was barely visible. Draco dropped the books, terrified he ran out the door running through the halls, he looked back and he saw that the figure was following him. CRASH! Draco had run into someone.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, then realized it was Potter.

"Whoa, Malfoy, what's gotten into you?'' Harry asked.

"None of your business!" Then lighting sounded again, and he squealed in a very un-Malfoyish way. "It's back! It's back and it wants to kill me!" He screamed.

Harry looked up, and saw a dark wispy figure with wings looking down upon them.

"Hurry!" Harry said, terrified of what the demon would do to them.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffy! Now you can choose toppings on your waffle and cookie! :3 LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was all too much. Draco was scared mercilessly, by the Lillith demon. As unshed tears blurred his vision, he felt Harry hoist him up. He didn't know Harry cared about him this much, nor did he he know Harry was strong. He snuggled into Harry's back, and dosed off as he heard Madam Pomfrey squeak.

While Draco is asleep, Harry watches silently at the Slytherin Prince.

_"Ohhhh, Draco!" Harry moaned as he felt Draco slide a finger into him and moved it around._

_"Ready for another one?" Draco asked silkily._

_"Ohhh, yes, Draco!" Harry exclaimed, groaning as his tight entrance was stretched mercilessly._

_"This is going to hurt, Harry..." Draco whispered._

_"I don't care, I love you!" Harry moaned._

_Harry groaned as he felt the head of Draco's cock penetrate him. He took it slowly but soon got faster and harder with each thrust._

_"Ahh, Draco, I-I'm coming!" Harry screamed as he spillt his seed on the bed sheets._

_Draco felt the tight muscle of rings clench around his cock, a few thrusts later, he buried his cock inside Harry to the hilt and came._

_End of Draco's dream_

"Ahhhh!" Draco screamed. He sat up quickly realizing he was in the hospital wing.

"Calm down, Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"You passed out we were running from the demon."

"Oh, yeah."

"How are you feeling?''

"Shitty."

"That's expected."

"I found out the name of the demon that's been trying to kill me..."

"What is it?"

"Lillith, a fallen angel demon who kidnaps or kills children or teenagers."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, I know... Potter, come here?''

"Why?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Yes?''

As soon as Harry was close enough, Draco captured his lips with a quick and sloppy kiss. But, as soon as it started it ended, then, Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, out, out, out! Mr. Malfoy needs his rest!" She sang.

**A/N: Lookie lookie! An update! And another cliffy sorta... I like juice!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was busy. Ignoring the outside world so she could finish this blasted potion! It was highly advanced but, she was almost through. As she put in the last ingredients, she sighed. '_At last!'_ She thought. She watched as her potion turned a pearly pinkish colour and and spiralling steam floating carelessly from the mixture. She grabbed a bottle and carefully put the potion in her schoolbag. She left, with a vial of Amortentia.

Harry wandered aimlessly through the halls watching tapestries wave at him, talk to him, or rather most, insult him.

"Hey! You, boy! Come here." Beckoned one of the tapestries. It was a lady clad in blue, she was very formal looking. She had long black hair, and blood red lips.

"Yes?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, and my friend next to me is Helga Hufflepuff." She gestured to a very pretty looking blonde clad in yellow.

"Hello." Harry said politely

"Hello."

"Harry, we must tell you something." Rowena said.

"What is it?''

"There is evil lurking in the castle, you must protect Draco Malfoy from it." Helga responded.

"But, why does it want him?"

"Because, Lucius Malfoy is and evilly wicked man. Lucius wants to disown Draco but, seeing as he is his only heir the only possible way for him to cover it up is to make it look like an accident, to kill him."

"But why does Lucius want to disown Draco?"

"Because, Draco is gay."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, and as Draco is gay, he can't make babies to pass on the Malfoy trait." Butted in another tapestry.

"Salazar, this conversation does not concern you." Rowena said.

"I beg to differ, this conversation should include all Hogwarts founders. Right, Godric?"

"Right."

"Sheesh, you'd think after centuries sitting next to them you'd be used to it." Helga told Harry as the other three tapestries bitched on.

"I have to go, Helga. I have to go see Draco in the infirmary." Harry said quietly so the other tapestries didn't start bitching at him.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter! Helga said cheerfully, while listening to the other founders bitch about how Salazar was sooo gay, and Godric was too stuck up to admit he liked Salazar.

Draco was soo bored. He wished someone would come in and make him not bored.

Then, as if god was listening Harry popped in the room.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, as he jumped the poor boy.

"Malfoy! I need to breathe!" Harry said struggling for air.

"Oh sorry." Draco said as he got off Harry.

"I came to see if you were okay. But, obviously you're just fantabulous!"

"No, I'm not, I'm bored to hell. Entertain me!" Draco said excitedly.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"KISS ME!"

**A/N: HAHA! I finished! Eats cookie of accomplishment. REVIEWS ARE UNICORNS! THAT'S WHY I LOVE THEM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, here ya go! Also, I just found out you can play snake on youtube! *GASPS!***

"W-what?" Harry asked, as he felt all his blood rush to his cheeks.

"You heard me, Pot-head, kiss me!" Draco repeated, annoyed.

"I'm not going to kiss you! You're my enemy!"

"Enemy my ass, now kiss me!"

"No!"

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE! Then, I'll kiss you!"

"W-wait, wh-?" Harry started, but never finished, as Draco smashed his lips to Harry's in an awkward and sloppy kiss.

Draco had no clue what the hell he was doing, it must been the fact that Madam Pomfrey gave gim a very questionable liquid... that was pink...

Hermione had given her Amortentia to Madam Pomfrey so she could examine it to make sure she hadn't made it incorrectly.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron asked as he ran up to her, gasping for air.

"At Hagrid's hut making a potion." Hermione replied calmly.

"A potion?"

"Yes, Amortentia."

"Isn't that a love potion?"

"Yes, and it's for good use to.''

"Like what?"

"Medical use."

"Umm, Hermione, where is it?"

"With Madam Pomfrey, of course, why?"

"Malfoy is staying in the hospital wing! She could mistake it for a sleeping draught!"

"Oh, Ron, that's silly!"

"Is it?"

"Yes, you stupid bastard! Now, if you excuse me, I would like to get laid tonight." She huffed, then left.

Harry didn't know which was worse, the fact that Malfoy was kissing or the fact that he was kissing back.

"Mph~!" Harry moaned, as Draco's hands roamed over his body. When, suddenly,

"MWUHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME NOW, DRACO!"

Harry and Draco both looked up from their position, shocked, as they saw the Lillith demon was headed towards them, a large sythe in her hand.

**A/N: Yes, I had to do this, and it makes me sad! T~T *Crys in emo corner!* REVIEW AND I WON'T STICK A RAINBOW UP YOUR ASS! Also, I am sooooo sorry these chapters are sooooo short!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**A/N: Yeah okay, guys Hermione is fuck buddies with someone. But, can you guess who? Also, I'm 12 I can't write very long cuz of my dumbass parents making me do homework. Enjoy!**

****

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING!" Harry asked.

"I don't know? Something about tacos?" Draco said confusedly.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" The thing screamed.

"Run!"

* * *

*Cue girly screams through out the castle*

* * *

Huff huff huff huff scream!

Wherever the tried to hide Lillith was there. The trapdoor room, Snape's classroom, the astronomy tower, everywhere! Until,

Harry said the words, "_Evanesco!_"

Lillith vanished.

"W-what? What happened to the demon?"

"I made her vanish."

"I didn't know there was a spell for that..."

"Obviously, you don't read much."

"Whatever!"

"Just shut up, and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

Harry smashed his lips with Draco's harshly, wincing when their teeth collided together. Draco pulled back.

"Where did Lillith go?"

"Who cares?"

"You're right, now, put the shut to the up and fuck me!"

"Good idea, Draco!"

* * *

Neville was busy, snogging Seamus. Until,

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! SAVE ME!"

"RUN!"

Seamus picked up Neville and started running for all he was worth.

* * *

Harry was thinking about Draco. Their sweaty skin rubbing against eachother, erections crashing together in a flurry of heated and passionate kisses.

"Oh sweet tap dancing baby Merlin!"

His erection was tugging up against his robes without permission. Harry started running to the boy's dormitories!

He needed a shower.

* * *

****

A/N: Till next time on love and Lillith freaking demons!

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *GRABS RANDOM PERSON AND KISSES THEM***

**AND I WILL STICK A LEPRECHAUN UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T REVIEW! GOT THAT? GOOD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, guys! sorry for not updating! I got banned from the mall last week and some other shit.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY A SEX SCENE! You have been warned!**

* * *

"Aaaah AAAAAH! Draco!" Harry screamed in ecstasy.

"Tell me what you want, Potter."

"I want your cock, Draco! I want to feel you coming in my tight hole!"

Draco had had enough. He put two fingers to Harry's lips and told him "Suck" Harry obeyed silently, slicking each finger with saliva.

Draco took the fingers from the protesting mouth and placed one at Harry's tight entrance.

He pushed the finger in with force. Harry gave a pitiful moan. Draco wiggled the finger around in Harry's backside until Harry gasped and arched his back pushing back on the finger, signaling Draco that he had found Harry's prostate. Draco added another finger and Harry writhed in slight pain, but maddened with lust he didn't care, he just wanted Draco inside him.

Draco removed the fingers, earning a protesting whimper from Harry. Though the empty feeling didn't last long as Harry found himself buried to the hilt by Draco's thick erection.

"A-aaaaaaaah! Draco!"

"Dear Merlin, Harry! You're so tight!"

Harry couldn't speak hardly.

"Harder, faster...Draco..." Harry whimpered pitifully.

Draco obeyed, pushing in Harry's entrance harder and faster.

Harry shut his eyes tightly, he was coming, hard, harder than he had ever come in his life. He clenched his muscles around Draco's intruding shaft with force.

Draco felt Harry clench around him as he came pushing him over the edge and coming deep in his ass, cum spilling out from Harry's now loose entrance.

"Pull out, Draco, I'm tired and I want to sleep now." Harry said sleepily.

"Okay, love."

Draco pulled out of Harry's cum filled ass, his limp member soaked in his own cum. Draco dropped onto Harry as he slid out of comciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Too sexy? Nawl.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND I WON'T SHOVE A LEPRECHAUN UP YOUR ASS!**

**Also, in class we had to draw prepositional squirrel, mine was named, Gay Rainbow. Apparantly, a LEPRECHAUN threw up on it. I hate people.**


End file.
